


there's a fine line but we don't know where it is

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Muscles, Pay attention to the tags, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously guys, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, for damn good reason, heed my warning, poor shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: So what exactly happened during Shiro's Champion days?(according to this fic, a lot of not wanted sexual stuff, apparently)





	there's a fine line but we don't know where it is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's me, catching up on my kinktober stuff while I'm sort of-but-not-really jobless

Shiro woke up in the medical room again. Hung up by his arms, his feet spread by two separate chains attaching him to the floor. It wasn't unusual for him now, but it always meant pain which was hardly a fun thought right as you woke up.

"He's woken up Sendak." A druid murmured, forcing Shiro's eye open and shining a light into his pupil. "The serum should have healed his broken bones by now, so you're free to use him as you wish." The druid nodded solemnly before leaving the room to fetch the others.

Sendak purred, walking around Shiro's naked body, claws tracing down his skin, leaving bloody scratches behind. Listening to his soft whimpers and grinning. "You creatures are so weak. I barely touch you and your very life force seeps from your skin. So sensitive too~" He dug his claws in deep, smirking at the loud scream Shiro released.

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and tried to silence himself. The louder he was, the more he fought back, and the more pain he showed the more pain would be inflicted on him. Sendak and the others didn't care about him. Just making him hurt.

"Fucking bitch. You're not good for anything but beating until you sob for me to fuck you." Sendak snarled, stroking his throbbing cock. "But don't worry, we don't have time for all that fun today~" He pushed without warning it Shiro's abused hole. Still mostly open from how often they did this, even without a plug anymore he stayed open and more or less slick enough for the soldiers to take him whenever they pleased. Which seemed to be more and more now.

Shiro screamed and gripped the chain that kept him suspended in the air. Tears ran down his face ask he tried to calm himself down so Sendak's claws wouldn't dig so far into his hips.

"Shut up, fucking slut. Do what you were made for and be a good fuckhole." Sendak snarled and pushed deep inside him, cumming long and deep. For such strong creatures, they didn't have a whole lot of stamina sexually it seemed.

Shiro smirked at the thought before screaming again as someone else entered him. He hadn't noticed the gathering of guards in the hallway outside. Fuck, this was gonna be a long day.

X X X X X X X X

It was, in fact, as long as Shiro had suspected. Dozens of faceless galra spilling their seed into him. He hardly remembered being transported, but he found himself kneeling before Zarkon himself. Something he'd done a few times before, but it never got less terrifying to have his claws tracing down his face to force his cock down Shiro's throat. Quite literally in fact, since galran cocks were far too large for him to properly fit into his mouth. At least he'd had his gag reflex abused so badly he didn't vomit from it anymore. And resisting was far worse than accepting, if the scar across his nose was anything to go by. At the time it was like having his face ripped open and it still felt sore to the touch.

He needed to get out of here. And fast. He stared up at the emperor and made up his mind.


End file.
